What do you want from me?
by punkyt0ast3r
Summary: He's invading my dreams...typical alien...


**Author's Note: Hello readers! Welcome to the world that is my mind. This is my first lemon soaked smut, and I'm nervous about it. Please be kind, but as usual, critics are permitted as well. :D Just no flaming fluffernutters that are all like; "Wow! You suck! That was so sucktastic! Go kill yourself! D:" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its associated characters. They are all property of TokyoPop and the respective author.**

…

"Nyah!" Ichigo squeaked as she sprang up in bed. She pushed her sweat plastered hair off of her forehead and tried to calm her rapid heartbeat.

'_I can't believe I'm dreaming of that jerk…' _

It had been years since a certain green haired alien had first kissed her. Ever since then she'd been having dreams about him. No, not the sort of dream where she sends him back to his home planet in a body cast. These dreams consisted of two sweaty bodies colliding together in an explosion of passion. The kind of dream where you wake to find yourself out of breath, sweating, with a dampness between your thighs.

All that aside, our feline heroin was not only confused, but very frustrated. She couldn't take this anymore. Every night it was the same dream…

-Initiating Dream Sequence-

_Ichigo felt herself lose balance as she was pinned to a tree in the nearby park. _

"_Kiss…hu…." He held her chin tightly in his grasp as his other hand held her wrists above her head. "Oh Koneko-chan…what's the matter?" He gave a lazy roll of his hips and she let out a small moan. "Mmm…I like that…do it again…" Kish let out another roll of his hips and put his ear to her mouth._

"_Aaahh..." Ichigo could feel his excitement pressing into her stomach. She struggled to get out of his grasp. "Kisshu! You better let me go right now! Or else!" Ichigo cried at him. He bit her neck gently eliciting a moan from the cat girl. "Or what, Kitty Cat?" He worked his mouth up to her ear and nibbled gently._

"_Or…aaah…or else…I'll tell Masaya!" She winced as he squeezed her chin harder. "Oh? Is that so?" Kish let go of her chin and slowly let his hand trail down her side causing Ichigo to shudder. "Let me tell you something Ich-i-go, I'm not afraid of your 'boyfriend'…" His hand gently worked its way up her skirt until he came upon her panties. "What are you going to tell him? That I had you moaning my name?" Kish stroked her lightly through the thin cloth. He slowly moved aside the offending material and slipped a digit into her opening. _

"_Kitty Cat…you're wet…" His lips hovered above hers and she strained towards him. Her body felt like it was on fire. She could feel his long fingers slipping and sliding in and out of her junction..._

That's when she'd wake up, but lately, the dreams were becoming more and more erotic.

With a sigh, Ichigo pushed her sheets away and strode to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and began to undress herself. Her bathroom was rather large for a Japanese household. The previous year, her parents had won the lottery and decided to remodel their home. The bathroom now housed granite counter tops and a spa sized bathtub. She slipped into the tub and grabbed the soap. She was in a very interesting mood this morning and all her body movements felt sensual in some way or another. She lifted her leg onto the side of the tub and continued her cleaning. As Ichigo bathed, the air outside the tub began to shimmer.

Kisshu materialized outside of the bathtub unnoticed and was greeted with a very pleasant site. Three words: Ichigo. Wet. Fuck.

The scent of lavender filled her nasal cavity as she softly rubbed the soap up and down her leg. The soap continued its travels slowly, but surely, up and between her thighs. Ichigo laid her head against the rim of the tub and slowly closed her eyes giving herself over to the realm of relaxation and temptation.

She lathered her hands with the cleaning block and set it beside her. Her exploration to find the cleanest clean was at its peak. Next stop: Kitty Junction. She slowly slid her fingers up and down her pussy lips nibbling at her bottom lip as she tried to hold back whatever sound her vocal box was dying to make.

Meanwhile, our favorite green haired alien was floating in his signature pose. He licked his lips as he watched HIS pet wash herself. Yes, she was his. Who cared about Masaya and their supposed "relationshit". He may not have seen her first, but he'd be damned if he would allow some woman-man to lay one hand on his beautiful fruit.

Ever since the first day he had seen/kissed/molested her, he had known she was the one.

_How could she not b…e….?_

Kisshu's thoughts were interrupted by the soft whimper that escaped his little sex kitten. Her finger was moving in a slow circle around her bud and every now and then her hips would arch. Kish felt himself grow hard and inserted his hands into his olive green shorts. Sure enough, his little alien was enjoying the sight just as much as he was.

_Oh my Zordon…._

Ichigo continued her assault on her clit and rubbed it a bit rougher. Her thoughts began to wander to her recent dreams. The feelings of Kisshu forcing her against a tree and having his way with her made her legs tremble. Her moans escalated with each passing second. It felt so good that her eyes snapped open and …she was staring into the eyes of her enemy…fondling himself…in her bathroom…while she masturbated… to the thought of him…

_Oh my God!_

Kisshu stroked his shaft lightly as he watched his pink haired beauty pleasure herself. Oh how he wished he was the one provoking such sounds instead of the lame substitute of her hand. He growled low, his eyes fixated on the pale globes of flesh bouncing on her chest. Closing his eyes, ensnared in the pleasure, he slowly wrapped his long fingers around his pole and jerked it slowly.

_Mmmm…_

He opened his eyes to get another eye full of his strawberry treat only to make contact with a pair of chocolate brown orbs.

"K-k-k-k-k-ishhh…" Ichigo stammered. Her face was as red and hot as a chili as she glared at her one man audience.

Kisshu slowly drifted to the floor, pumping his shaft.

"Well, hello beautiful."

"W-w-w-w-what do you think you're doing here?" She wrapped the shower curtain around herself trying to retain at least some ounce of dignity.

"Awww, now Koneko-chan! There's no need to hide your naughty bits! You're very beautiful…" He licked his lips and slowly walked toward his pet.

"I swear, if you come any closer….!" She drifted off as she felt a tug on the curtain. Her nipples tightened at the sudden exposure.

"You'll do what?" He sniffed at the air. "From the pheromones you're emitting, and the show you were putting on, I'd say the only thing on your mind right now is-" He looked down to the bulge in his pants. "-this sweet cock."

Ichigo, speechless due to his forwardness, didn't respond. How could she? He was telling the truth. She could no longer deny her attraction to him, and hell, she didn't want to! He was gorgeous! His amber orbed gazed pierced through her and ignited a burning within her belly. It sent tingles through all of her appendages, and brought a moisture to her core.

Meanwhile, Kisshu glanced at the blushing maiden. Her cherry red hair was coming undone from a loose updo, and he ached to run his fingers through it. She was panting, excited from her earlier excerise, causing her breasts to jiggle.

In the blink of an eye, he disappeared from her line of sight and reappeared behind her, massaging her breasts. Ichigo elicited a moan, urging him to continue on. He rolled her taut pink nubs between his fingers and plucked at them. Her legs started to shake. Her body felt like it was going to implode.

Kisshu teleported both of them to her bed where he laid her on her tummy.

"What do you think you're doing?" She cried out as he bit her earlobe.

"Exactly what I want…" He gave a lazy roll of his hips, grinding his thick bulge into her backside.

Ichigo whimpered at the combination of his hips, and his hot mouth on her ear. He licked the shell of her ear, trailing down her neck and leaving little love bites as he went.

His tongue lazily trailed down her back making her shiver.

In a flash, Ichigo was flipped over. Her legs were spread, and her hair was hanging in her face. Feeling his grip loosen, she slid back against the headboard, a pillow left to be her shield.

"Kisshu! We can't be doing this!" she tried to muster up the anger she knew that she should be feeling. In reality, she was very turned on, but at the same time, scared. This was her enemy!

"Oh? …and why not?" He pouted.

"B-b-b-b-because…" she stammered searching for a plausible reason. "w-w-we…y-y-you…YOU WANT TO HURT ME! WE'RE ENEMIES!" she blurted.

Kisshu, surprised that she didn't use Masaya as her excuse, was taken aback. Enemies? Not for years. They had long since given up on taking over Earth. Hurt her? Hehehe…

He crawled up the bed towards Ichigo, until he was above her. He tore the pillow away and in a quick movement, pinned her arms above her head and kissed her. His tongue poked at her lips begging for entrance. She wouldn't comply, and so he forced his way through. His tongue grazed over her teeth before settling on rubbing her own. Ichigo let out a squeak as she felt one of his hands lightly graze her breast before traveling down to her thigh.

"Enemies? Maybe in your world… However, you're right. I do want to hurt you. I want to tear your pussy up…"

He brought his hand to the junction between her legs and stroked her lips. Knowing that she needed air, he disconnected their tongues and stayed hovering over her lips.

She panted, having never been kissed like that before. Slowly, she felt his finger slide into her folds and she let out a gasp.

"Awww, kitty, you're wet…" he chuckled.

"What do you want from me?" She pleaded as her hips tried to ride his finger.

Sliding another digit inside the sweet haven, he responded by leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"What do I want? I want you. I want your love, and I want your body. I want you underneath me, screaming my name as I bury my cock in your sweet little slit." He rubbed her clit and she let out a moan.

"That's right! That's what I want…" he kissed down her jaw until he claimed her lips in a kiss.

"Ohhh Kish…" she moaned into his mouth as her tongue fought its way into his mouth.

He broke their lip lock and kissed down her neck and chest until he came to the spot between her legs.

"I want to be one with you…" He looked at her pleadingly.

No longer could she deny her feelings for her enemy-turned-lover. His anguished look was beautiful. He had long ago lost his signature side ponytails and was now letting his hair, now ruffled from their activities, hang down his back.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and brought his member to her junction. "Please…" she begged him.

Slowly, inch by inch, he inserted himself into her sweet warmness. She squeezed her eyes shut, and bit back a moan. "Don't hold back" he grunted.

He pounded his thick pole into her heat, basking in the sounds of pleasure he was eliciting from her.

"Come on, kitty…" he encouraged. She shoved herself back on him and felt herself clenching his cock. She was near her breaking point. With a final push, Ichigo let out a scream and clung to his space lover as she rode out her climax. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass as he emptied himself into her.

"Mmmm…" she mewled.

He slid himself out of her pussy, and laid next to her, lovingly stroking her hair. "I love you, Ichigo…" he purred in her ear.

That night, Ichigo's erotic dream had become a reality, albeit, with a different outcome.

"I love you too…" she yawned as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Go to sleep." He laughed as she nuzzled into his chest.

"You better be here when I wake up…" She threatened half-heartedly.

"There's no where else I'd rather be."

**A/N: Well, that's it. That's all I could do. I found myself stuttering at the end, but!, it was my first lemon so give me a break! :D **


End file.
